Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a mining device, in particular, to a new and useful hydromatic planer which includes a cutting and breaking head on each side of a housing which may be adjustedly positioned relative to a mining seam and which carries a plurality of separate cutting and breaking wedges which may be shifted upwardly and downwardly relative to each other and which are oriented to cut separate planes which also include a a nozzle pivotly mounted thereon which may be moved so as to cut away the mining seam by forcing a jet of water thereagainst.
The present invention is an improvement over that disclosed in application Ser. No. 890,953 filed by the present inventors on Mar. 28, 1978 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,363. The present invention provides an improved cutting and breaking head construction of a planer in which there are a plurality of separate cutting and breaking wedges which are mounted for movement relative to each other and for arrangement in at least two separate working planes for the cutting away of material therefrom.